O Diário de 2D
by kizy 53
Summary: aqui é escrita a história de Daniel, um garoto que passa a vida muuuito sempre na dificuldade e na depreção e vc vai descobrir o porque lendo sua história


Prólogo

Bem, começamos a nossa historia em 29/6/1991, numa cidadezinha pequena no litoral britânico, onde vivia Daniel, um garoto pobre, magrinho, com a pele clara ,os cabelos escuros ,com os olhos negros como a noite.  
>Sim, essa é sua historia.<br>Apesar de todos os problemas, Daniel era um garoto muito alegre e educado, além de inteligente, tinha o dom para a música.  
>Eis que um dia, seu pai resolveu lhe dar um ão, trabalhou muito e comprou o mais barato do chegou em casa e deu o presente a Daniel, ficou orgulhoso de ver a alegria e a surpresa do filho.<br>Daniel, por sua vez não se coube de felicidade e foi logo para as ruas tocar .  
>Todos os dias Daniel tocava músicas variadas, até que um dia, um diretor de uma escola famosa o viu tocar e chegou próximo do garoto.<br>- Escute aqui filho, onde você aprendeu a tocar tão bem assim?  
>Daniel respondeu todo orgulhoso:<br>-Ora senhor, eu nuca fiz escola sozinho.  
>-Pois bem, toque mais um pouco – disse o diretor – Mostre-me do que é capaz.<br>Daniel, aceitando o desafio, tocou dando tudo de se.

Clap!Clap!Clap!

O diretor aplaudiu admirado com o desempenho do menino.  
>-O que você acha de aprender em uma escola ? Você seria muuuuuito útil na orquestra da escola de Kongtime.<br>-Ora seria maravilhoso – disse Daniel mal cabendo em se de felicidade – Mas... mas minha família não tem esse dinheiro todo.  
>- E quem falou em pagar? Eu estou falando de uma bolsa de estudos – confessou o diretor.<br>A notícia foi tão boa, que Daniel levou o diretor para jántar .

**(...)**

**O COMEÇO**

**31/8/1991  
>Diário, hoje é meu 1°dia de aula na minha escola nova "que chato"não estava a fim de ir pra aula .<br>O que um garoto de 13 anos deve fazer pra não ir à escola?  
>Bem, sejá como for eu quero aprender .<br>A escola é chata! Ainda mais pra mim .Eu não faço nada!  
>São as mesmas matérias, os mesmos tipos de professores e o pior 1ano com colegas de quarto pegando no seu pé.<br>Eu peguei o meu malão e fui pra cá sem saber direito o porque.  
>Minha mãe uma vez me disse, que ao pequeno (+ou- 2 anos )eu fui atropelado e tive um tumor na cabeça( pois eu a havia batido no chão com muita força ). Mas desde então, eu virei um garoto calado, sem muitos amigos e meus pais não gostavam disso .<br>Ao 10 anos, meu pai me deu um teclado de brinquedo e eu amei: e eu tocava como ninguém !  
>Não tinha aulas de como fazer, apenas tocava .<br>Aquele teclado foi minha maior alegria.  
>Então, aos 12 meu pai comprou um de verdade.<br>Cara! Ele gastou muito,para uma família pobre como a nossa.Não me restou outra opssão:  
>Fui pra a praça tocar, para conseguir um trocado e ajudar a pagar o tal amado teclado .<br>Essa atitude, foi o que fez um diretor visitar a minha praça e me conceder uma bolsa para a escola Kongtime, a escola mais famosa do meu estado. Foi o maior orgulho do meu pai e eu acho que é por isso que estou ele. E é por ele que vou estudar até o fim na escola de Kongtime.**

Depois de postaressas palavras no diário, Daniel foi se deitar.  
>A manhã seguinte não foi muito boa .<p>

**1/9/1991  
>Diário, hoje me espremi em uma mesa de nerds para tomar café da manhã e acredite se quiser, foi o mais legal que me aconteceu hoje pois, recebi meu horário e eu tenho aula de tudo!<br>Historia ,biologia ,matémática ,astronomia ,geografia  
>-Almoço Recreio-<br>Inglês, espanhol e o pior Educação física .  
>É diário, eu sou o único garoto da escola (ou pelo menos da minha turma )que não gosta de educação física e a atividade de hoje :Pendure o novato na cesta de basquete. Lindo não?Pois é ,eu não achei nada lindo pois, o novato sou eu...<br>...Ei o diretor me chamou para fazer a minha 1° aula junto da orquestra do colégio! Legal!  
>Foi como voltar para a minha antiga praça , o povo me olhando e me apreciando,e os meus pais de longe me olhando mas no caso não eram meus pais eram o professore o dire isso valeu!<br>**

**2/9/1991  
>Eu acordei muito feliz hoje, e não é só por ter sonhado com um anjo lindo!Sua pele era morena,os cabelos cacheados castanhos claro e pequenas mechas loiras e corpo magro violão bem formado ,olhos verdes brilhantes à luz da lua ,sorriso encanador e que fez meu coração pular de amor .<br>Ela não falava apenas... cantava e dançava pra mim, com sua camisola fina e muito curta que, flutuava com a brisa do mar .  
>Eu não tive escolha, fui ao encontro dela e a abracei. Mas, então quando eu fechava os braços sobre ela, Jásper, meu colega de quarto, jogou água em mim. Mas não me zanguei, minha cabeça ainda girava em torno daquele anjo no mar .<br>Eu lhe prometo :vou atrás desse anjo...  
>O café e o almoço foram ótimos, o pessoal do coral e da orquestra chamando o meu nome e me pedindo para me sentar com eles . Os professores me elogiavam a cada sala que eu ia .<br>Meu dia foi muito bom mas agora eu vou dormir para sonhar com meu anjo.  
><strong>

Daniel não teve muita sorte com isso, o tal anjo não apareceu mais .  
>Os dias foram se passando e Daniel gostava da aténção e tudo mas...<strong><br>**

**23/9/1991  
>Meus dias de elogios acabaram pois, minha música, já fora conhecida e agora sou apenas um aluno normal da escola .<br>Eu sou inteligente ,sou educado, sou calado, ainda sou pendurado na cesta de basquete nas aulas de educação físi – tenho ido bem nas aulas de música e correspondo com minha família semanalmente.  
>É diário, se um dia eu achei que não sabia o porque de estar aqui,agora nem me importo ,pois ,eu estou feliz onde estou. Não tenho amigos mas tenho uma carreira pra construir e uma garota pra encontrar e fazer dela minha noiva.<strong>

**29/9/1991**

**To ferrado ! Ferradíssimo!  
>Eu tive uma briga aqui na escola com um cara quase 2x eu de autura e 3x de musculos .Mas <strong>**eu não**** queria brigar, eu só... só estava andando, olhando, pra baixo ,pensando na minha primeira prova de maté...**

**BUM!**

**Um nerd batéu na minha latéral e me espremeu contra a parede.  
>-Ei !- eu gritei e olhei pra o Eduardo(o nerd negro com oculos quadrados e cobelos crespos tão magro quanto eu me olhava com uma cara de suplica, ou talvez estejá tentando me dizer pra eu sair correndo, até que sejá tarde demais e Skiper pegue nós dois) que chorava no chão e olhei para Skiper o valentão do colegio.<br>-Sai da fernte vara –pau—ele me ordenou  
>Eu olhei para Eduardo e depois para a musculatura de Skiper ,então tomei uma decisão (bem idiota mais nessesaria).<br>-Te manca Skiper!—eu gritei .Sabia que ia levai uma surra , mas era o certo.  
><strong>**-O vara-pau vai proteger a namorada?  
>Meu sangue ferveu e eu meti um soco na cara de Skiper, esse, me acertou um chute na perna e eu cai.<br>Eu levantei e pulei nas costas dele e puchndo seus cabelos negros e fim, ele me arrancou de suas costas e me atirou na parede.  
>Minha cabeça já estava girando, quando eu dei meu último soco e ele me chutou nos polos .<br>Uma dor imenssa me atingiu,minha vista foi embaralhando ,eu senti o chão gelado no meu rosto e então perdi os sentidos.  
>Acordei um tempo depois na ala hospitalar,a minha cabeça me matava de dor e eu não sentia do meu quadril pra baixo.<br>A srta. Mary a medica disse:  
>-Daniel !Que bom ,eu achei que teria que te levar a um hospital aqui perto!Você entrou numa briga feia!Aquele menino, o Eduardo veio correndo me avisar que você tinha desmaiado e que tinha um corte na cabeça que não parava de sangrar.<br>Diário, você não sabe minha dor. E se você pensa que eu estou no meu quarto, se enganou. Eu ainda estou na ala hospitalar mas a me deixou ir ao meu queto à cadeira de rodas(com ela me acompanhando)para que eu possa te pegare ela disse que eu não vou sair daqui tão sedo então té mais eu preciso dormir...pera ai ...**

**...A professora cujo eu devia estar na aula, acabou de me dizer que Skiper havia sido espulsso e eu só não fui também, porque Eduardo explicou a como tudo acontescera ,mas ,ela me ameaçou expulsão na proxima briga.  
>Eu a avisei que era impossível um garoto como eu evitar brigas.<br>Ela riu e me pediu para eu evitar ao máximo,me deu um beijo na bochecha e se foi.  
>Eu, vermelhíssimo agora vou me deitar ( se eu suportar a dor da minha cabeça ).<strong>

**Ps:ainda não sinti a minha metade de baixo.  
><strong>

Daniel passou um bom tempo na ala hospitalar e todos os dias Eduardo lhe trasia os deveres e o ensinava a matéria do dia todo.  
>Fora isso, Daniel ficava deitado na cama, sentindo a cabeça esplodir cada dia menos e os sentimentos da sua "metade de baixo" voltando lentamente.<p>

**6/10/1991**

**Sai finalmente da ala hospitalar e fui para o meu quarto, onde Jásper me esperava.  
>-Você não suporta não ter elogios ?—ele me pergun -tou—agora, a escola toda sabe que você expulsou Skiper de Kongtime <strong>

**Jásper, era um dos comparsas de Skiper e nãoparecia nada felizcom a expulçã.**

**Eu não falei nada, mas fiquei feliz ao saber que sem Ski -per, Jásper nada faz.  
>Minhas aulas foram estranhas, pois eu era admirado(por nerds mas era)e os professores não sabiam se riam do meu modo de andar, ou ficavam quietos (por mim a melhor opção)<br>Mas fora isso, recebi uma carta de meu pai:**

" **Daniel, tenho resebido seus boletinse. Suas notas são exelentes!  
>Tenho recebido as cartas do professor da orquestra. E você é exemplar!<br>Me disseram que você entrou numa briga para proteger um amigo !Sem contarque o dinheiro que você conseguiu tocando na praça pagou o teclado eainda sobrou muito!  
>Você é meu maior orgulho ! Continue assim!<strong>

**Beijos seu pai ."**

**Viu que legal?E o melhor, dezembro vem ai e eu tô biruta pra voltar pra casa e dar aquele abraço no meu pai!**

O natal estava realmente próximo, mas as provas também. E que provas !

**19/11/1991**

**O natal está próximo!E as provas estão mais difíceis que tudo, eu me cansei dos nerds me venerando e o show da orquestra eatá chegando.  
>O professoe quer que eu faça um solo no dia !Que saco !Sabe diário eu odeio escola ,odeio segunda-feira, os professores são chatos e exigem muito .Se não fosse pelo meu pai, juro que já tinha dado o fora daqui.<strong>

Daniel estudou como um louco para as provas, e após fazê-las ficou esperando pelo resultado como um lobo faminto espera por uma presa.

**12/12/1991**

**Passei! Passei!  
>Eu passei de ano com 85 % a mais do que devia e eu tô feliz da vida !E sabe o melhor?<br>Vou pra casa e comemorar o natal feliz depois voltar para estudar até o verão .Vai ser feliz muito feliz ! Eu estou indo para casa!**

O resto do semestre Daniel fora o menino mais normal do fazia os deveres, tocava na orquestra, finalizava as atividades, mas continuava sem amigos. Comia numa mesa sozinho,dormia sem bater papo com ninguém ,era um garoto solitario que se divertia com música e desenhos (que eram perfeitos e presisos) e ele começou a semtir isso.  
>A muito havia esquecido a garota de seus sonhos.<strong><br>**

**24/1/1992  
>Já me cansei ! Eu não sirvo pra ninguém.<br>Eu não tenho amigos ,não tenho namorada ,eu posso não ser bonito, mas eu tenho coração.  
>Os professores me ignoram,o diretor não fala comigo des de que me viu na praça e me ofereceu a bolsa.<br>O bom é que ninguém meche comigo e não falam comigo.  
>Mas, se tem algo que me mantém aqui é o fato de que meu pai se orgulha de mim e eu tô bem assim.<br>Eu continuo com notas altas e tenho corespondido com minha mãe.  
>Na última carta ,ela me disse que estavamos passando por problemas finaceiros, o que me abalou um pouco.<br>**

Um pouco para Danie,l era muito. Pois ele não comia, não dormia, não sorria,ele era um garoto triste e muito sosinho.  
>Para melhorar o astarl do garoto, ele conheceu uma garota ,seu nome era Sarah.<br>Ela era linda de cabelos pretos escorridos até o final da cintura pele branca e pálida como a do Daniel corpo violão e da altura dele...**  
><strong>

**5/5/1992  
>Diário, eu conheci a Sarah e você sabe como ela é!<br>Ela é a primeira pessoa que já me entendeu e ela preenche o vazio de solidão no meu coração. O fato é, eu acho que a amo e vou pedi-la em namoro, mas eu não sei se ela vai aceitar.  
>Ela me completa e com ela ao meu lado estou sempre feliz, ela é minha única amiga e eu a amo muito muito <strong>**mesmo****!...  
><strong>

O dia todo, Daniel tentou porque tentou falar com Sarah e mesmo se enrrolando todo, no final do dia ele conseguiu o que queria.  
>-Sarah espera ai –Daniel pediu-a –eu ...eee eeu estavo, digo, estava quereeendo fffalar a... sós com você.<br>-Bem, nós estamos sozinhos agora Dani—disse Sarah sorrindo—o que vocé queria me dizer?  
>-Primeiro, me prometa que mesmo depois do que eu disser, vamos continuar amigos sem resentimentos.<br>-O que foi?Eu tô esquisita hoje?  
>-Não! -É que ...<br>-Desembucha Daniel ! Eu to com a calça ao contrario, bafo,o cabelo ta ruim?  
>Toda aquela agitação estava embrulhando o estomago de Daniel, então, antes que ele vomitasse ali mesmo ele disse errolando a lingua e comendo letras<br>-VOCQERSERMINHANAMORADA?  
>-O que ?—disse Sarah rindo um pouco da vermelhidão de Daniel e da embolação das palavras<br>Daniel respirou fundo e repitiu:  
>-Você quer ser minha namorada?<br>Quando Sarah ia responder, o professor da orquestra, tinha o visto e saiu falando sobre os planos dele para Daniel afastando o de Sarah.

**7/5/1992  
>Aceitou!<br>Eu estou namorando Sarah Save!  
>Aaaaaaaaaa eu estou tão feliz! Minha primeira namorada !Minha única compania é a minha namorada!<br>Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, aqui em Kongtime.  
>Todos os meus problemas quase desapareceram ,fora o fato das dificuldades de casa.<br>**

**23/5/1992  
>Hoje é meu aniverssário,e eu estou muito feliz, pois ,Sarah me presenteou com o melhor beijo que eu já recebi. Foi o beijo mais gostoso e o mais demorado de todos e,<strong>**eu**** aproveitei para por seu corpo colado ao meu , poder decer minha mão em suas costas e senti-la por inteiro, até eu chegar na sua bacia ,onde eu demorei com proposito de sentir sei quadriu ****colado****ao meu.  
>A sensação é boa e eu queria senti-la sempre que pudesse mas, Sarah logo me disse :<br>-Sei que você se aproveitouo quanto quis mas, eu só deixei , pois, hoje é seu aniverssário e... porque você anda muito tensso com o que acontece em sua família ok?  
>Tudo que é bom dura pouco diário, mas <strong>**isso****eu**** não esqueço ****numca****! Eu ...vivi hoje, algo novo, algo sem explicação, algo que me levantou o astral , ela , é minha garota e eu vou amá-la para sempre!  
><strong>

Sarah era a única felicidade de Daniel. Mais de uma vez, ela havia permitido ao garoto tal asseso, pois Sarah sabia que ele era fifel como um cão "o melhor amigo do homem" como ela dizia ou melhor "o meu melhor amigo".

**10/6/1992  
>Diário , estou voltando hoje pr casa .Ver meus pais e coisas desse tipo mas, sabe o melhor ?<br>Sarah vai tentar ir lá em casa essas ferias.  
><strong>

Daniel foi para casa , passou um ótimo verão com os pais e fez tudo mas TUDO MESMO que podia com o pai (tudo que um garoto de 14 anos podia fazer)  
>Sarah o visitou, e eles, brincaram como nunca. Eram como dois irmãos. E Daniel era feliz.<p>

**28/8/1992  
>Meu malão já esta pronto pra eu voltar para Kongtime e começar um novo ano ao lado de Sarah, a <strong>_**minha**_** namorada .É eu sublinhei para dar enfaze  
>Acho que com ela, não irei ficar triste como no ano passado. O fato é: Skiper vai voltar esse ano pra escola e eu tenho certeza, de que eu serei o primeiro que ele vai infernizar a vida . Mas isso, eu acho que aguento .É ,eu aguento qualquer barra pesada com a Sarah do meu lado.<br>**

Dois dias depois, Daniel foi de volta à Kongtime em um , encontrou Skiper e Jásper fazendo diabices em suas cabines.  
>Daniel procurou uma cabine para se sentar sosinho, arrumou seus pertences e esperousentado na sua.<br>-Daniel?—Daniel escutou uma vóz vindo de fora da cabine .  
>Ao perceber que a vóz era de Sarah, Daniel se viu em uma tentativa de se colocar em uma posição mais formal –o que resultou em um desageitado e contragedor movimento—ficando muitíssimo vermelho.<br>HAHAHAHAHA!  
>Sarah riu<br>-Você continua o mesmo fofo que eu namoro a quase um ano.  
>Daniel deu um sirrisinho constrangido.<br>-E você continua a mesma princesa de sempre . Ammmm... entre.  
>Sarah entrou, se arrumou, deu um beijo em Daniel e se sentou.<br>Uma parte da viajem ,eles passaram conversando o resto se agarraram em beijos...

**31/8/1992  
>Diário eu odeio o Eduardo!<br>Eu estava aos beijos com Sarah e ele apareceu cortando o meu barato, quando estavamos quese espremendo-nos um contra o outro !(eu e Sarah Ok?).  
>Fora Eduardo, o jántar foi ótimo e eu consegui mudar de quarto como companheiro de Eduardo.<br>É ele é meu companheiro de quarto . Não sou a favor disso mas, é ****bem**** melhor que Jásper .  
><strong>

Daniel ficou o semestre inteiro estudando, (como sempre ) calado, (como sempre) e agora estava evitando além de Skiper e Jásper , Eduardo .  
>O namoro dele com Sarah, estava bem sério (era como se tivessem casados) e Dani- el não acreditava muito no que ele vivia .<br>Sarah ainda era sua única compania.

**9/11/1992  
>Faz algun tempo que não te escrevo, mas essa eu presizo te contar.<br>Além das pécimas condições financeiras lá em casa ,meu pai adoeceu .  
>Justo o meu herói, ele não poderia adoecer !Muito menos ficar de cama como ele está.<br>Isso me deixou triste de mais ,ele, é aquele que sustenta a casa .Sem contar que logo terei provas e eu estou acumulando muito estudo.  
>Diário ,faz dias que não como mais doque um pão com manteiga e bebo um copo d'água no café e depois, mais nada<br>Eduardo anda preocupado e diz que estou com a pele trasparente e olheiras fundas diz também que estou puro osso e que estou parecendo que vou cair a qualquer momento.  
>Eu não acredito. Não posso estar tão mal assim!<br>Sarah esta preocupada também eu gostaria que não ficasse não gosto dela assim.  
>Ela esta triste ,e por mim e faz de tudo<strong>** para...****  
><strong>

Daniel não aguentou mais e desmaiou de fome no meio do quarto. Fraco ,raclitico, anêmico e parecia um difunto.  
>-Daniel...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!—Sarah entrou no quarto e deparou com ele no chão—Socorro! Socorro! Tem um aluno pasando mal aqui.<br>Ninguém escutou então Sarah pegou Daniel no colo—claro, ele estava tão leve que ela coseguia carregá-lo—e levou–o correndo para a área hospitalar, onde ele foi medicado pela srta. Mary.  
>Duas horas depois do soro que Mary deu, Daniel acorda muito fraco.<br>-Daniel!—disse Sarah correndo para perto dele –Você esta bem?  
>-Como... ?<br>-Tome, achei isso na sua mão, quando te encontrei—Sarah entregou a Danielo diário no qual ele escrevia.  
>-Obrigado -ele disse sem fôlego e voltou a dormir.<p>

**12/11/1992  
>Diário, finalmente tirei forças para escrever em você.<br>É Sarah e Eduardo estavam certos, eu estava realmente mal.  
>Desmaiei de fome e falta de nutrientes. Bem, se Sarah não tivesse me visto, eu estaria bem pior.<br>A srta. Mary, disse que depois de melhorar eu vou pra casa passar um tempo com meus pais.  
>Ok, vou passar esse tempo semSarah ,mas vou poder aproveitar o meu pai .<br>**

**20/11/1992  
>Já estou no expresso pra minha casa—que por sinal,é do outro lado da Inglatérra— para ver meu pai.<br>Estou quase totalmente recuperado, pois ainda estou muuuito magro porém, a srta. Mary não gostou da ideia de eu estar sem observaçãoe esta no espresso comigo.  
><strong>

O natal de Daniel, foi o mais tranquilo de todos. Seu pai havia dado uma boa melhorada com a aparição do filho e isso deixou Daniel feliz.

**11/1/1993**  
><strong>Já estou voltando para minha escola e lá ,vou me encontrar com Sarah.<br>Ela deve estar lá ha muito tempo, pois ela vai de carro e eu vou de trem e o carro é mais rapido...  
>...Dito e feito, lá estava ela me esperando.<br>Engrasado, ****ela****testava me esperando não eu a ela,e geral- mente é o garoto do casal espera a garota .  
>Só pra piorar alguém mais me esperava:<br>Skiper,ele me pegou e me "quebrou no coro "e agora, eu estou cheio de roxo e estou com o punho esquerdo torcido.  
>Viado!<br>**

**3/3/1993  
>Os meses vão passando e eu vou cresendo ao lado dos meus amigos Sarah(minha namorada) e Eduardo (o nerd meu colega de quarto) .<br>É, eu disse que Eduardo é meu , depois que vi que ele e Sarah estavam certos sobre mim e a minha alimentação e vi que ele se preocupa comigo dei uma chanse a ele .  
>Minha mãe escreveu olha:<br>"Filho, seu pai esta melhorando e estou muuuito feliz que você tenha feito seu primeiro amigo no colegio.  
>Olha, eu não posso mandar um presente, mas me orgulho de suas notas e seu desempenho como tecladista é muito prospero.<br>Esperoque estejá comendo  
>Beijos<br>Mamãe e Papai "  
>Eu sinto falta da minha mãe, e gosto dela me escrevendo .<br>Bem, agora já passou da ora de dormir.  
><strong>

Os meses foram passando e Daniel estava ficando muito feliz, pois, logo logo chegaria uma data muito especial para ele .  
>O aniverssário de namoro dele com Sarah.<br>Eduardo, que se tornou um grade amigo de Daniel o ajudava nos preparativos para o dia.

**6/5/1993  
>Nosso primeiro aniverssário foi hoje ,Sarah e eu, comemo- ramos com uma ida ao pomar da escola, e fizemos um pique nick noturno próximo ao laguinho que tem lá.<br>Eduardo, apesar de ser nerd , tem ótimos papos para comversar e ficamos planejando tudo nos mínimos detalhes para fazer a Sarah uma surpresa.  
>Ela amooooou e disse que eu podia aguardar um retorno.<br>**

O aniverssário de Daniel vinha chegando, e Sarah, junto com Eduardo, preparavam a noite da vida dele.  
>Dito e feito, no dia 235/1993, Sarah entrou à noite no quarto de Daniel.  
>-Eduardo—ela informou –hoje você vai ter de me emprestar o Dani, e, o quarto. Então, bye bye.<br>Eduardo, sem testemunhar, saiu do quarto.  
>Daniel, que estava focado de mais no dever, não percebeu Sarah entrando, nem Eduardo saindo.<br>Sarah, se aproximou da escrivaninha de Daniel e vedou lhe os olhos.  
>-Venha comigo—Sarah susurrou no ouvido de Daniel.<br>Daniel, se levantou e ao se virar, foi beijado nos ,quase parou o beijo, mas então, sentiu o gostinho de Sarah.  
>Daniel fez como no aniverssário anterior,mas Sarah não ficou parada dessa vez, deceu suas mãos nas costas dele e lhe tirou a camisa.<br>Logo, Daniel fez o mesmo, persebendo que o presente não era só o beijo.  
>Eles se deitaram na cama e foram tirando a roupa um do outro no meio de beijos, até ficarem completamente núão, num gesto sem pensar puxaram as cobertas e desapareceram em meio de tanta felicidade.<br>Daniel, sentiu pela primeira vez, o verdadeiro corpo da garota amada.

**24/5/1993  
>Diário, essa manhã eu acordei ao lado de Sarah. Ambos nús e envoltos na minha coberta .<br>Eduardo não estava no quarto, e ,em sua cama estavam espalhados os materiais de estudo dele, o que me deixa afirmar, que ele não doemiu aqui.  
>Se quer saber o porque da Sarah estar aqui ,bem, eu começo do início pra você .<br>Eu estava fasendo o meu dever quando Sarah pediu para sagui-la ,eu me levantei e me virei. Quando me virei, seus labios foram de encontro aos meus.  
>Eu, acostumado com esses beijos, fiz o que fiz da última vez que ela me beijou desse modo mas, ela fez algo que eu não esperava :ela tirou minha camisa .<br>Logo, eu fiz o mesmo com a camisa dela e, como ela não me batéu ,não brigou ,não chutou a minha canela ,nem parau de me beijár ,soube que o melhor ainda estava por de estarmos nús deitados na ****minha**** cama e sentindo o corpo frio um do outro, nós ...bem nós tranzamos .  
>Isso foi a melhos sensação da minha vida .Uma mulher, abaixo de mim, totalmente intregue aos meus braços, por conta propria.<br>**

O ano escolar acabou mais cedo que Daniel esperava, ele foi em bora da escola muito desanimado e chateado.  
>Ia passar dois meses sem Sarah.<br>Quando chegou em casa, viu que seu pai estava extremamente doente.  
>Isso abalou Daniel .Ele admirava o pai, como um músico famoso ou seu diretor de filmes de terror favorito<br>**(...)  
><strong>


End file.
